User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 41
This was the very day of graduation, the day in which Michael would bid his friends a heartfelt goodbye. Always being seen as the brash, sarcastic fellow Michael tried to shrug it off early on. Within though he was very emotional having to say goodbye for now. He decided to go and visit Nicole at the Girls' Dorm as she prepared for today's festivities. As he trekked the concrete over to the Girls' Dorm he thought about all the moments they shared, in the past. This was not the end, nay, it was only the beginning of something new. To him, however, he felt the need to perhaps part ways with her in a mending way. He felt that holding her back from her desires was not the right thing to do. Perhaps after speaking it with her they'll decide upon something to each others benefit. As he climbed to the attic and entered he found Nicole sitting up on the window. "I kind of suspected that you would arrive sooner or later." She said with a red-rimmed smile. To many Michael was an unpredictable crreature, but Nicole could almost sense his movements before he decided on them. ''Damn, she's good ''he thinks to himself. "Oh, well that is good." He said with a slight chuckle. He took a seat next to her and she leaned up against him. ''What to say, what to say?! ''The silence was palpable. He actually enjoyed it even though he knew that something must be said. "Are you ready?" He asked, anxiously. She looked down then returned his fruitful gaze. "I don't know," she simply replied. "I'd like to believe I am, I'm not certain of what is in store for me later on." She bluntly stated. "Whatever is in store you'll master with flying colors." He returned, with quiet confidence. Nicole was his whole world, and there was no way that she would ever fail him, or just in general, fail. She was smart, quick witted, even by Michael's standards she was; meaning that she could certainly handle herself at any time. "Where's blonde?" Michael said with an infectious grin. They both combed the stairs downwards and into Nicole's dorm room. Bradi was on her laptop. "Ahh, still doing homework?" Michael said as he entered. Which startled her enough that she turned white, forcing Michael to try and calm her down. "I've snuck into your room about three hundred times and you are still surprised by my enterance?" He jokes. Of course that number may seem exaggerated but it was fairly accurate on an estimated level. Michael and Nicole took a seat on her bed and began to discuss many of the prevelent details of the night's procedures. What would happen, who got what status in their class, etc. Surprisingly Greg even got salutatorian. Which was a shock to Michael, considering the the intellectuals that resided in the class. Nicole would be receiving the highest honor of valedictorian, which didn't surprise Michael, though he was more impressed then he initially believed himself to be. Many in this year's senior class had high marks and Nicole just happened to come out on top of all of that. For that time we hung out and then I decided that we go and visit Greg and C-Money. They would also be preparing for their inevitable departure at this time. Bradi remained in the confines of the dorm room but Nicole and I went over to the Boys' Dorm. Of course Nicole is disavowed from entry so we went in through the stained window into Greg and C-Money's room, gathering an odd glare from both of them as we seemingly appeared through the window. "And for my next trick!" Michael joked. "Why don't you just walk in through the door?" C-Money asked, Michael turned and pointed at Nicole who was still in the process of coming through the window. "This is why I didn't use the door." They all laughed at that, "are you guys naked or something? Maybe I could get some photos and upload them to the internet." He sarcastically stated. Again, the group laughed. They sat down and watched tv, Michael texted Charles and demanded that he come over. In ten minutes Charles arrived. "What took you so long?!" Michael sarcastically exclaimed. "Were you fapsturbating?" He presistently claimed. Charles gave Michael the finger before sitting down. He withdrew a blunt. "Really you skinny dweeb?!" Michael yelled at Charles. Again Charles resorted to giving Michael the finger. "If you set the dorm on fire I'll give you a spankin'!" Michael snided, drawing a modest laugh. Charles was a little embarrassed by Michael's sardonic statement, so as that he turned a little red. "Awwwh, don't get too embarrassed, everyone knows your booty belongs to me!" Michael continued. C-Money and Greg were both frantic about graduation, they hardly took the time to sit and relax at anyone else's expense. The nerves were most certainly brustled at this point as both guys were going bollocks insane. Finally Nicole decided to intervene. "Guys, just relax!" She shouted at both of them, causing them to react by halting their current tasks. "It'll be alright, just take a seat and chill out." She said soothingly. Of course Nicole knew how to keep everyone at a current time grounded and collected. it was something she just knew how to do. Graduation It was already time, Michael slept most of the day when Nicole came in to retrieve him she found him passed out on the bed. "Hey, you look like a big baby suckling to his thumb." She joked. Michael rose from the bed, and looked at her in her gown. "You look hot, mama," this statement forced her to role her eyes at his expense. Michael dressed in nice attire for the occasion. Of course the tie Michael had brandished was rather crooked. "Let me fix that!" She decided as she grasped him firmly. "It's fine!" There was a sign of a contest from Michael as he tried to pull away. "You look dorky." She said as she tugged onto him, attempting to escape. "Fine, look like a dork!" She exclaimed. Finally Michael knew he couldn't win so he allowed her to adjust his attire. As she was doing so he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She froze and then returned his monumental gaze. "I just want you to know.." He began as he overlooked the woman he loved. "I really need to pee." He finished. "Way to ruin a special moment," was her return answer. They both laughed as Michael left to pee, and then he quickly returned. It was now time, they both left for the football field. As everyone gathered Michael sought out Nicole's family and took his seat next to her father and mother. Who warmly greeted him. Nicole's mother retained much of her youth, despite being forty-nine, her long black hair lovingly sunbathed and warmed by the sun's responsive touch. Her father was well built in stature and of hispanic descent, he stood roughly an inch shorter then Michael, who was tall by measurement anyways. Both parents were dressed for the occasion, which was a shock as Michael had never seen her father dressed well beyond the torn jeans, and sweat ridden t-shirts. He was a hardworking man, one that Michael had looked up to, as the location for a fatherly figure stood rather barren for him. As they took their seats they engaged in small talk, much of which usually resulted in Michael's grand inventory of side jokes, and funny stories which captured the imagination of his audience. Finally though, Dr. Crabblesnitch grasped the microphone from its hold. "Good evening, everyone." He greeted the very attentive crowd, which turned their gaze to him. He stood as firm as a statue and very tall. "It is with my due affection I give you the graduating class of Bullworth." He adorned, and on que the now, former alumni began to pass the lobbying entourage of chairs to the stage. Many of which, stood and posed for photos with friends. Before greeting the stage and standing before their seat. When Greg came Michael screamed, "Hey, sexy!" Which drew a laugh from Greg, as he had previously tried to hold a serious face. Finally C-Money came and Michael, once again, made a funny gesture as he threw a rose to him. When Nicole came Michael was almost in tears. Her parents snapped a photo of her as she passed, as did Michael, who surpisingly remained neutral. As all the seniors took their respective seats the ceremony would begin. This is the end, for now. Michael turned and saw Charles, and Bradi, followed by Jimmy Queen, and even Patrick Davidson was seen. Even with his old friends leaving, there was still people for him here. There always would be. FIN Category:Blog posts